fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 334
Sin and Sacrifice is the 334th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Millianna, Erza and Jellal end their confrontation after Ultear approaches the group and admits to have been manipulated Jellal and being responsible for all of his actions. Meanwhile, a distraught Rogue is found by Sting, who urges him to fight alongside him to defeat both of the Dragons they are fighting. Close by, Gray sacrifices himself to protect Juvia from Motherglare's minions, taking multiple shots to his body that tear him to pieces as Juvia watches in terror. Summary In the middle of a ruined Crocus, Jellal and Erza are approached by Millianna. Before she can move to act, Erza shakily stands, telling Millianna to wait and stating that she has already forgiven Jellal for what he did. Seemingly angered even more, Millianna recounts Jellal's crimes against them and asks if Erza can truly pardon him for them, though Erza states that despite that killing Jellal will get her nothing. As Millianna grows even more heated at that idea, the group is suddenly approached by Ultear, who smiles as she walks towards Millianna and tells her that her hatred is misdirected. Ignoring Jellal's demand that she not continue, Ultear openly admits to her own maliciousness, deciding aloud that is just her personality. Seeing Ultear in such a state, Jellal asks her if something has happened, though Ultear brushes the question off, telling them that they have other places to be. Before they move out, Ultear turns to Millianna and confesses to being responsible for the Tower of Heaven and Simon's death, agreeing to take on whatever hatred the cat-woman has to offer after the war is over. Watching Ultear walk away, Jellal and Millianna ponder what is wrong with the world, though Erza merely states that despite its twisted nature they must continue to persevere. From a ruin just around the corner of the group, a saddened Kagura slips her Archenemy sword away. Walking the destroyed streets, Ultear remembers her previous wish to kill Rogue in order to save the future. Recalling Natsu's comment detailing the idea that killing the present Rogue makes them just as bad as his future counterpart, Ultear collapses to the ground, realizing her true status as an evil person. Across town, Rogue struggles to come to terms with what Levia is telling him about his future counterpart. His thoughts are interrupted by Sting though, the man running towards him and screaming that he can't space out. Reaching his partner, Sting says that he'll join Rogue and give him a hand. Startled by his sudden appearance, Rogue asks if Sting has already defeated the Dragon he was fighting before, though Sting soon reveals that he hasn't, rather he's merely been chased by the Dragon through the city, and brought him with him. As Levia and Scissor Runner argue over their situation, Sting convinces Rogue to remember their friendship and join him to take the two Dragons down. Smiling, Rogue agrees, thinking that as long as Sting and his light are with him, he will never fall to darkness. From her place on the ground, Ultear recalls how she couldn't kill Rogue, though decides that merely the fact that she had contemplated it at all makes her a horrible person. Believing her sins can't be erased easily, Ultear cries and looks towards the sky, wondering if she has changed at all after all of her experiences surrounding sins. Meanwhile, inside Bar Sun, Meredy stumbles across Juvia, asking if the Water Mage has seen Ultear anywhere. Replying that she has not, Juvia and Meredy are interrupted when Gray rushes them and flings them to the ground, barely saving the duo from one of Motherglare's minions, which had crept up from behind. Soon joined by Lyon, both females are told to focus, whilst Gray approaches Juvia, telling her that he has something important to talk to her about. Immediately assuming he is confessing his love, Juvia becomes flustered, though before Gray can speak he notices another minion firing an attack at Juvia's back. Pushing her out of the way, Gray takes the blow full on, the Magic beam hitting him straight in the heart. As he coughs up blood and begins to fall from the ground, more of the miniature Dragons appear, firing multiple times into his body and tearing it to shreds as Juvia, Lyon and Meredy watch on in horror. As Gray's destroyed body falls to the ground, Juvia screams his name in pure distress, whilst Ultear simultaneously decides that she has no right to live. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata) Weapons used * Navigation